


草莓酱汁

by blueribbononice



Category: Wang Ziyi - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueribbononice/pseuds/blueribbononice





	草莓酱汁

        我醒来，身子是侧着的，于是透过床边的栏杆向下看见斜面的王子怡站在桌前，侧对着我，上身赤裸。她伸手拿起搭在木椅背上的内衣，两臂依次穿过肩带，反过手开始扣钩子。

        我看着王子怡的手指捏着勾扣，试图将银钩完美地结合。她今天穿的是鹅黄色的蕾丝文胸，后背带是透透的薄纱，上面绣了繁复的花纹。

        我最爱她穿这件胸衣。她的胸肉被鹅黄色的蕾丝包裹时，是刚出壳的小鸭，有着淡淡的绒毛，笨拙地摇来晃去，好似想探别处一番洞天，却被母鸭满是羽绒的臂弯一把揽住。这样的臆想，总给我一种春江水暖清风拂面的感觉。于是我认定，穿着鹅黄色蕾丝文胸的王子怡是春天的小鸭。

        王子怡的手很白，细长的手指握在一起，在背部细微地左右飞舞。蝴蝶骨从平整的后背凸出，像拔地而起的小山峰。我盯着她被白皙透明的皮肤包住的骨头，突然好想吻一吻。

        王子怡终于钩上了勾扣。她接下来将身子前倾，手从侧面伸进胸罩里，将边部和腋下的胸肉推往罩杯中央。小鸭被推赶着挤到中间，晃了晃小小的脑袋，我的脑中浮现出这样的画面。于是我咧开嘴，一下笑出声来。

        王子怡终于发现我醒了，她转过身来，眼珠转向上看着我，轻声开口道：“你什么时候醒的，也不吭声。”说着，她两手向后拉一拉肩带，终于完成了内衣的穿戴。

 

        去年夏末时我第一次在宿舍看见王子怡。我打开门，提起装着有用的没用的大堆物品的粉金色的箱子，抬起眼就看见她弯着腰从放在地上铺开的行李箱里捡东西。她穿着宽松的白底火烈鸟印花衬衫，汗水从发间流出，在侧脸蜿蜒留下水痕，像刚从烈阳下的夏威夷海滩边回来。

        窗外的树枝向天伸展占据了整块纱网，光影从缝隙中钻出，淡得发白的叶子在热风里微微摇晃，间或的蝉鸣不时叫嚣，这幅炎夏午间画面里不可或缺的元素还有逆着光站在屋中央的粉色的王子怡。她抬起头来看我，我也看着她。

        一秒以内，我看见她的眼睛含水一样透亮，上眼睑宛如彩虹般弯曲，双眼皮是宽宽的。她的衬衫，靠近脖颈的几粒扣子散开，脖子上挂着银链与红绳，绳链上的吊坠暗没在秘密隐地中。

        我红了红脸，回神发现王子怡站直了身，双手紧贴热裤两侧，对我说：“你好你好，我是王子怡。”声音很轻，像傍晚的清爽海风忽地吹过柔软的细沙。

 

        我有时会想，王子怡为什么对所有人与物都有着别样的深情呢？好似你对她冷漠抑或热烈，她都会像海绵一样默默地吸收情感，然后反馈以人同等的温柔与体贴。

        就好比现在，我将手指一根根放进王子怡的手指缝隙间，手掌与她的手掌贴合在一起。我用力地夹紧手指，仿佛在行拶刑。

        她的手比我大很多，可以很完美地包合住我的拳头，我的五指相较之下不过是玩具夹子。其实我知这对她无大痛感，但我还是努力收紧手指，以致关节发白。

        王子怡不以为然，我的右手与她的左手在课桌下握在一起，她用右手在课本上怡然划下重点。我仍在使力，她拿开松松地掩在玻璃瓶上的盖子，小口地抿了些花茶。

        我败下阵来，终于松手，百无聊赖地趴在桌上，脸侧着面向王子怡，盯着她的侧脸看。她的鼻梁很挺，鼻尖处是肉肉的，脸部曲线由此柔和。

        我开口，小声问道：“子怡子怡，你不痛吗？”王子怡转向我，她湿漉漉的眼睛盯着我，然后用气声与我说话，吐出一片花茶香气，“不痛啊。”

        我还是得到了预期的答案，但我并不满意。王子怡将手伸过来，我们十指扣在一起，她用手指按了按我的手背，抚慰我一般。她的手因此垂落，柔软的手指不时滑过我大腿上的布料，像燕子轻轻掠过湖面，我心中由此泛起涟漪。

        我是春天中的女孩，王子怡呢，则是我的笨蛋姐姐。

 

        我这样想自然是有原因的。我与王子怡是同班的室友，但王子怡晚读一年书，我早读一年书，我们之间有两岁的年龄差。但王子怡在世界上多存在的那两年里什么都没学到，反倒多出几分天真与稚气，我因此十分困惑。

        我很早便发现那个男孩。他总无时无刻不出现在王子怡身旁。或许是在课堂上，男孩进入教室，转着脑袋四处张望一番，眼神总能很快抓住王子怡落座的地方，然后便要自然地朝着她的方向走来。若是王子怡左右两边有空位，他就坐在王子怡的侧边，若是没有，男孩也要坐在尽量靠近她的座位。

        有时在课外活动中，也能看到男孩。他总能兀地莫名出现，迎着风或是雨或是热辣阳光走向王子怡，笑起来双眼眯成缝，露出一口白牙，说话时不时挠挠后脑勺。王子怡便眨眨含着水光的眼睛笑着，或是微张嘴唇温柔地盯着。

        每当这时，另外两个室友便要拉着我离开，还要配合捂嘴偷笑，于是这样给男孩与王子怡的不知名关系盖章。但实际上她们两个什么都不知道，便要这般莫名行动。我也什么都不知道，却因为这样扑朔迷离朦胧不清的气氛而不由肆意遐想。

        我问王子怡：“那个男生天天都和你说什么呢？”王子怡就眨眨眼，嘟着嘴，说：“一些很无聊的事情。”显得一副无辜的模样。我便无语可对。

        在一次公选课上，我又一次看见男孩。我对他穷追不舍的行为嗤之以鼻，在他走近王子怡时我便狠狠地瞪向他，男孩好像注意到王子怡身边的女孩对他莫名的恶意，脸上的笑意渐渐收敛，化成了一丝疑惑。

        他的白牙终于不见，脚步及时停住，男孩侧身坐到了王子怡前排。

        我转过头看向身旁的王子怡，她似乎什么都没有发觉，只是抿着嘴低头看书。

        我突然感到泄气。我捧着脸，心想自己究竟在做些什么呢。

        这门公选课是王子怡选的，我跟着她一同选上，是讲绘画艺术的。王子怡自身对绘画此类并无天赋，但总对艺术有着浓厚的兴趣。

        此课的老师讲课实在不吸引人，每次上课只有寥寥三四十余人，大多占据着教室的后排位置。老师也并不在意，只是讲着他的课，仿佛他大半辈子都是这么过来的。

        但他也并不算在讲课，好像只是闲聊，并无所谓结构、逻辑、顺序，只是想到什么讲什么。好似现在，他便开始向面前从未给过他回应的学生们发问：“你们做的梦是彩色还是黑白的？”

        我抬起头来看老师，他看着前排学生，正在等一个回应。我看向王子怡，她戴着耳机，什么都没听到，只是摇头晃脑。

        她总是这样，她热爱艺术，却要在学习一种艺术形式时去欣赏另一种艺术类型。

        我转向老师，余光瞥见前排的男孩，他也正抬着头看向讲台的老师。

        我盯着他圆圆的脑袋，浓密茂盛的黑发在白炽灯照耀下泛出光泽，我仿佛感受到男孩整个生命的蓬勃发育，他的毛发，指甲，肌肉，骨骼，在此刻花样年华中，不停地生长。

        我不禁想，这样一具年轻气盛的身体，是否会像我一样做彩色的梦。梦里有王子怡，还有她鹅黄色的蕾丝胸衣。

 

        一个初夏周六的下午，我和王子怡两人待在宿舍。我们都待在床上，她与我的床连在一起，平时我们便脚对着脚睡。我穿着短袖短裤躺在床上，将腿架着。

        初夏的温度还不算太高，二十几度开空调有点冷，接近三十度不开空调却又些许热。王子怡是一个怕热的人，她穿着白底淡红杜鹃花纹绸缎吊带睡裙，背靠着墙，一手轻轻摇着素色圆扇，一手不时向挂在床边的筐里的小碗中拿起一颗草莓放进嘴里。

        窗外多云，阳光时有时无，有时窗外色调便变得白中带点灿黄，云飘来时一切又落入灰尘般变得阴沉，始终如一的只有不时在微风中摇动的树枝上淡得发白的叶片。然而无论有无云朵，阳光都无法照入背阳的窗，于是寝室内一片昏暗静寂，只余几声鸟叫传入。

        我坐起身来，看见王子怡半躺，膝盖是曲着的，于是睡裙顺着滑到腿根，淡粉色的内裤便正对着我露出，裙摆只遮住一些。她闭着眼睛，戴着耳机，右手缓缓地摇着扇子，因此流动的气流将她额前的碎发不时扬起。

        我于是慢慢地起身，轻轻地爬到王子怡的床上。她也许听到了声响，也许没听到，她依旧闭着眼睛，一副悠闲的模样。

        我终于到她身边，便一手摘掉了她的耳机，王子怡于是缓缓地睁开眼睛。她这样睁眼时，总是一只眼睛先于另一只眼睛睁开，我确信她听到了声音。

        她伸直腿，嘟了嘟嘴，眼睛里又流露出一贯关切而好奇的湿漉漉的目光，问：“怎么啦？”我便一屁股坐在腿上，瘪了瘪嘴，扭过头，并不说话。

        王子怡抬起手，用手指捏住我的脸，将我的头转向她，末了，还要捏一捏少女脸颊上的肉。

        我于是问：“那个老跟着你的男生是在追你吗？”我看着她，她皱皱眉，略微张了张嘴，却只字未说。王子怡转了转眼珠，向上看了看，仿佛在回忆着什么，脸上显现出疑惑的神情。

        王子怡在我面前，宽松的吊带从肩膀滑落，卡在白嫩的手臂处，露出一点从平坦的锁骨向下开始隆起的乳房。女孩子待在家总是不愿意穿内衣的。

        她还在用无辜迷离的眼神看着我，王子怡的眼睛总是带有水光的，现在却仿佛是粘稠潋滟的黏液，看起来淫荡而色情，将我胶着而无法逃离她的身边。

        于是我着迷地俯下身将脸凑近王子怡，不出半秒我便吻到了她的嘴唇。

        王子怡的嘴唇软软的，鼻息间是草莓酸甜的气味。被我突然亲吻的王子怡却毫不慌乱，她转转眼珠，反而用双手将我箍在怀里，使我不知所措。

        因她突然而又迅速的动作，我为保持平衡只能将双手撑在她身旁两侧，然后抬着头与王子怡接吻。她睁着眼睛看着我，我也望着她，我们的嘴唇紧密地贴合在一起，却没了下步动作。

        王子怡突然伸出粉色的舌头舔了舔我的嘴唇，我看着她湿漉漉的眼睛，她小小的舌头在我的唇瓣上游走，好似在描摹每一丝唇纹。

        我将自己跌坐在她身侧的身体抬起，腿一跨，坐在了王子怡的身上。我的阴部与王子怡的腹部隔了两层布料相互贴合，王子怡的肉体总是温暖的，如今尤甚，于是我感到柔软部位一阵温热的触感，随后竟缓缓流出液体来。

        我们很快就将舌头深入对方的口腔中，草莓甜腻的气息很快席卷唇齿间，我没有接吻经验，王子怡也是初吻，于是我们开始摸索着扫荡口腔中的每一处角落。王子怡用嘴擒住我的舌头，开始细细地吮吸。

        我将手从滑落至腿根处的裙底伸入，由腹部开始抚摸她的身体，她于是颤抖着发出很粗的喘气声。

        王子怡的皮肤十分的细腻嫩滑，身体并不精瘦，是很匀称的。我的手再向上很快游移至她的胸部，开始轻轻揉捏，王子怡在我的身下从喉间发出细细碎碎的呻吟，将手伸入我的衣服中，开始缓缓地抚摸我的后背。

        王子怡的乳房浑圆，形状美丽，不大不小，少女的一只小手并不能握住，只能不停地四处爱抚揉捏。

        我的右手大拇指的指节处的茧，是寒窗十二年磨出来的，如今正在王子怡的右胸乳头上轻柔地左右摩擦。她的乳头是格外敏感的，在我抚慰时，王子怡几乎要将我揉入身体里，并发出嗯嗯呀呀的声音。

        我们的嘴唇终于分开了，我将头向下移，开始细细密密地亲吻过她的每一寸皮肤。王子怡便靠在枕头上，头仰着，嘴微微张开，胸部开始有着明显起伏。

        我吻过颈部，亲过锁骨，到了乳房，便轻轻地舔舐了一下王子怡粉色的乳头，唇下的身体便颤抖一下，于是我含住她的乳首，像婴孩一般吮吸了起来。她的身体便绷紧，头向后仰起，展露出漂亮的脖颈曲线，令我想起《黑天鹅》中的娜塔莉·波特曼，王子怡真像要从后背长出天鹅的翅膀一般，蝴蝶骨兀地耸起。

        突然我感到王子怡的手掌向下游移，很快伸入内裤中。我的腰部低下去，臀部翘起，王子怡的手掌很大，将我的整个臀部包住，她细嫩的手便不断的搓揉我的臀肉，同时不断下移，终于不经意触碰到最柔软的部位，最终我还是忍不住哼唧出声，额间也沁出细细的汗珠。

        她用手指挑开因情液而黏在肉缝间的内裤，在阴部与空气接触的下一秒，王子怡的手掌便覆过来了。她的手掌比腹部还火热，开始在少女的那片柔软的部位掀起另一场情潮。

        她用手掌贴住整个阴唇，便开始轻柔地揉搓，小穴中便潺潺流出滑腻而亮莹的情液，沾湿了她的手。她又用修长的手指不停揉捏阴蒂，柔软而又饱满的指头挑起了全新的情欲，此时仿佛所有的感官全部集中于这一粒小核，灭顶的欲望又从此快速蔓延至全身每一个细胞，好似在情欲汪洋中冲浪，随后便到达至浪尖，我因此发出细碎的呜咽，口中涎水也变得异常黏稠。

        王子怡仿佛感知到我已到达顶端，便松开手，用手臂环抱住了我。我还趴在她的胸前不住地喘气，下一刻便缓缓地移到了她的腿间。我将她的淡粉棉质内裤轻轻褪下，趴在她的腿间，看见她粉色的小穴暴露在空气中不时地收缩，显得十分可爱。

        我伸出一根手指，戳了戳她粉嫩的阴核，王子怡便手掌缩紧，将床单绞出条条褶皱。我却只是不时戳一戳小核，并不有更进一步的动作，她于是不安地摇晃着两腿。

        我说：“王子怡，你还没有回答我的问题呢?”

        她晃晃神，随即脸上便闪过一抹狡黠的笑容。

        “他是我的表弟呀。”王子怡说，满含情欲的双眼里多了一份揶揄，上眼睑宛如彩虹般弯曲，“他怎么会追我呢？”

        我因这突然的转变而感到惊愕：“那你怎么不告诉我？”

        王子怡便笑，说：“你也没问我呀。”

        “那你没注意到我很不开心吗！”

        “你猜呢？”

        我便愣住，脸色旋即变红，仿佛夏日里的圣女果。

        我很快反应过来，余光正好瞥见床边的草莓。我伸手拿起一颗草莓，王子怡还沉浸在刚才的细微得意中，笑弯了眼睛。

        我将一根手指轻轻伸入柔嫩的肉缝中缓缓搅动，她穴中的情液便流出，沾在我的手指上，我听到王子怡一声轻轻的闷哼，她随即细微地呻吟，小穴不住地翕张，又热又紧地吸住我的手指。我随后便将手指退出，然后将一颗小小的草莓推入她的隐地。她便猛然收缩，清凉的草莓与温暖的穴道紧密地贴合，令感官体验突然放大。我拿住草莓，在她的甬道中进退，她便夹得更为紧致。当我将手指连同草莓拿出时，草莓已不成形，化作了一团果酱。

        我将脑袋凑近，嘴唇最终贴上了王子怡柔软的阴唇，开始舔吮。她终于忍受不住，白皙的少女身体在床上不住地扭动，嘴中发出粘腻断续的声音：“啊……啊……”仿佛尘封数年的机器终于被开启，咿咿呀呀地来到了绮丽迷幻的新世界。我从未如此感受过这样一个美妙的生命在我的嘴中抑或手里鲜活。王子怡的情液不住从阴穴中流淌出来，混着香甜的草莓酱汁，一同进入少女小巧的嘴中。

        我抬起头，撑起身子仰向王子怡的面前，她的脸颊上布着透出光泽的红晕，仿佛撷取早霞抹作胭脂，脸上脖颈胸前是淌成细流的汗液。

        王子怡朝着我笑，宽宽的眼皮疲惫地隐秘成内双，随后俯下头亲吻少女湿润的嘴唇。

 

        屋中细碎甜腻的呻吟终于停止，气流在这静寂的屋子里懒懒动着。白窗纱网，藤影余晖，暮云被渲成蜜橘黄油画，流水般漾着。

 

-END-


End file.
